


It Won't Be Long

by sonata_de_morte



Series: The Demon Trifecta [9]
Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: M/M, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonata_de_morte/pseuds/sonata_de_morte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green eyes rolled, but one amorous fox found himself following a smug half demon to the bathroom. Needless to say, dinner was late that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Won't Be Long

It Won't Be Long

"Hiei!" Yusuke groaned as the fire demon thrust into him. "God, faster."

The small demon complied, fighting the urge to sink his teeth into the juncture of the former detective's neck. His instincts were riding him to mate the other man, but it was not the time for that. Hiei channeled his frustration into the task at hand, enjoying the noises that the half demon made for him.

"Fuck!" Yusuke gripped the sheets as Hiei pummeled into him. Sensing that his partner was quickly gaining the upper hand, the mazoku clenched his muscles, eliciting a snarl of pleasure from Hiei.

The jaganshi rolled the pair of them onto their sides, reaching around to grip Yusuke's hard length in his calloused hand. He grinned at the whimper that caused, and began to move his hand in time with his hips.

"Do you like this?" he hissed in Yusuke's ear. "Tell me how much you like it, or I'll stop."

Yusuke growled, his demon blood rising. "You wouldn't."

"Try me. Now tell me that you like it." This was accompanied by a harder squeeze and a hard thrust.

"Please, Hiei. I love it. Please!"

"Better." Hiei sped things up more, repeatedly hitting that one spot that he knew made Yusuke go crazy.

As white hot pleasure raced up his spine, the half demon roared his pleasure. He clenched again, bringing Hiei over the edge with him.

Hiei smirked as his lover panted. He licked cum from his hand and settled into Yusuke's side. "Kurama will be jealous," he remarked.

Yusuke yawned. "That's what he gets for working so much."

"How dare he provide for us."

"Hey, I work too!"

"Shut up, Yusuke."

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too."

It wasn't until later, when Hiei was asleep with his arm around him, that it registered in Yusuke's head what he had said. He had always been passionate about his friends, but now there was a different kind of passion there. Yusuke loved his life and where he was now and it had everything to do with Hiei and Kurama. He loved _them._

* * *

Kurama shook his head as he entered his apartment after work. He didn't need advanced senses to know what had been happening here in his absence. Since Yusuke worked mostly in the late afternoon and night and Hiei didn't work at all, the two of them spent their time in the early part of the day having a lot of sex.

The kitsune kicked his shoes off and pulled his hair up into a ponytail, getting ready to make dinner. He smiled as he sensed Yusuke coming into the kitchen. "Had a good afternoon, did we?" the redhead asked with a grin.

Yusuke returned his smile and pulled the fox closer for a kiss.

Kurama reveled in the taste of Hiei that mixed with Yusuke's taste as well. The combination of the two of them was intoxicating. "I need to take more days off," the kitsune muttered.

"We both know that is not going to happen. The diligent Shuichi Minamino will never miss a day of work if he doesn't have to. However, I do need to take a shower before _I_ can go to work. You could join me…"

"I don't see how you still have the energy to proposition me."

Yusuke laughed in response. "I always did have too much energy. Being a demon doesn't help."

"Hiei needs to eat," Kurama hedged.

Yusuke shrugged. "So let him learn how to use a microwave."

Green eyes rolled, but one amorous fox found himself following a smug half demon to the bathroom. Needless to say, dinner was late that night,

Hiei griped about it later, as he sat on the counter watching the redhead cook. Yusuke kissed them both and headed out the door.

He walked down to where he kept his cart. He smiled as he thought about who he was leaving at home. Yusuke loved both of those demons. Perhaps it was time to revisit that mating conversation.

It was a sign of how in his own head he was, that the mazoku didn't see Keiko until she was walking beside him.

"Yusuke Urameshi thinking?" the woman said with a small smile. "I'd better look out for flying pigs."

Yusuke was startled to say the least. It had been months since he had last seen his ex-wife. Basically once he had moved out of the apartment they used to share, he went out of his way to avoid Keiko. Now here she was.

She chuckled at his expression. "It's okay, Yusuke," she said. "I'm not here to fight."

"Oh. Um, that's good. You look nice."

Her brown hair was cut short again, this time in a more stylish way than before. "Thanks. I'm trying to get back out there, you know?"

Yusuke nodded. "Keiko, I'm sorry."

The woman shook her head. "Don't be. After Kurama came by a couple months ago, I started thinking about the things he told me. You were right. He was right. This…you and Hiei and Kurama…it makes sense. I mean, look at you."

"I look the same as always."

"No. You look so much happier than you ever did with me. I'm glad for you."

"Thanks, Keiko," Yusuke said. They had reached his cart, and he went about getting ready to open for business. Keiko sat down and watched. "So…what's been up with you?" the cook asked her.

"Not a lot. I've been spending a lot of time trying to figure out who I am without you. For years it's been Yusuke and Keiko, and now there's no us."

"There's still an us," Yusuke replied. "It's just not an _us_."

Keiko laughed. "You know, that makes sense. You always did make sense in the weirdest ways. I suppose living with Kurama can only enhance that."

"You have no idea."

A silence fell over the two of them then, and Yusuke turned his attention to the food he was cooking. Keiko seemed content to sit and watch him. It felt strangely like the old days, back before there was pressure on them to be a couple when they were just friends. It was nice, and they were both wondering if there was way to recapture that.

Keiko spoke first. "Yusuke, I know that you have your own life now. I know that you have moved on from the punk kid that I fell in love with, but do you think that we can stop pretending like we don't still care about each other now?"

"I'd like that," the half demon returned. "I miss you, Keiko. Honestly, I was only avoiding you because I thought you hated me."

"I thought I did too," Keiko admitted. "Now I just want to get past this."

"But do you think you can handle seeing me happy with someone who isn't you?"

"I think I can. Besides, I am curious as to how Kurama puts up with you _and_ Hiei."

Yusuke slid a bowl of her favorite ramen in front of her. "I don't know what you're talking about, Keiko. I am the picture of low maintenance."

"Right."

* * *

It was after ten when Yusuke finally got back home. Kurama and Hiei were in the small living room watching the nightly news.

Hiei grunted at him as the half demon kissed him and squeezed between the two of them on the couch.

"How was work?" Kurama wanted to know.

"Interesting, I'd wager since you saw Keiko," Hiei said before his lover could answer. "I can smell her on you."

"Stupid demon senses," Yusuke groused. "He's right though. Keiko and I had a long conversation tonight."

"Was that productive or painful?" the redhead asked.

"A little of both," Yusuke admitted. "I remembered why I fell in love with her. She was back to being the Keiko that I loved tonight. But it was also nice to see that that didn't change how I feel about you two."

"Ah," Kurama said. "We'll return to your feelings for us in a moment. Was there a resolution with Keiko?"

"Yep. We've decided to give being friends a try."

"Good. I'm happy for you, Yusuke." Kurama reached up and shook his hair loose from the ponytail it was still in. "Now about these feelings."

"How the hell is that fair?" Yusuke snapped.

"I don't know what you mean," the kitsune said innocently.

"I think he's referring to you fucking with your hair while trying to get a confession out of him," Hiei answered.

"Is my hair some kind of big deal?" Kurama asked.

Hiei rolled his eyes.

Yusuke laughed. "See this is what I love. This right here. You two have this banter and this bond between you."

"You are a part of that now, Yusuke," Kurama reminded him.

"I know. That's something else I love. You just opened all that connection up to me."

"What are you saying?" Hiei came out and asked. All the vague declarations were all well and good, but he wanted something concrete. His blood called out for it.

"Fuck, Hiei. I'm no good at fancy speeches."

The fire demon looked at him very seriously. "Give it a whirl."

"Ugh. Fine. Okay. I love you two. I know that the only other person I've been with is Keiko, and that didn't work, but you two…I want you to be it for me."

"Meaning…?" That was from Kurama.

Yusuke groaned. "You get off on torturing me, don't you? You two just sit here while I'm gone and think of ways to torment me. I refuse to believe that you can't figure out what I am trying to say."

Hiei just smirked, but Kurama took pity on the half demon. "Of course we can, Yusuke. But there is no small amount of pleasure derived from hearing the words spoken aloud. What you are hinting at is a question that some demons risk their lives and power status to ask another demon. It's more binding that human marriage. We do not take such a thing lightly."

"Fine, fine. Fair enough. What I am trying to ask Hiei and Kurama, is will you take me as your mate like I would take you two as mine?"

Green eyes met red, and in a matter of seconds, thoughts were exchanged without a word being spoken.

 _That was quite eloquent for Yusuke._

 _Hn._

 _What do you think?_

 _You already know._

 _Hiei, do not make a hypocrite of me. I just gave Yusuke that whole speech about words being important. You cannot demand them from him and refuse to give any in return._

 _Fine. I want him. I want to mark him as mine._

 _Ours._

 _Whatever._

 _Alright then. If that's how you want to be…_

Kurama turned to Yusuke who had some idea that he had just missed out on a decisive conversation. His heart sped up in nervousness, which meant that it was beating at all. The mazoku's mouth was dry, and he clenched his hands into fists against the tremors.

A smile lit the kitsune's lovely face as green eyes softened and showed a depth of understanding and love that awed Yusuke.

"I can only speak for myself, Yusuke Urameshi. As such, I will say this: I, Kurama, accept you as my mate and place myself before you as yours."

 _You suck._

 _Sometimes. You've never complained about it before. I could cease to do so if you wish._

Hiei rolled his eyes as both of his lovers turned to look at him expectantly. He really hated that triumphant gleam that Kurama got in his eye when he was winning. Probably because it happened so often.

"Hn. Yes. You're ours, and we're yours. Happy?"

"Hell yes!" Yusuke crowed. He used speed and the element of surprise to slide from between the two of them and stand on the arm of the couch. Before Hiei could warn him what would happen if he followed through on what his eyes were threatening, Yusuke had leapt upon them.

He kissed both of them deeply in turn. "So how do we do this?" he asked, burying his face in Kurama's hair. Yusuke was careful to avoid the rose that the redhead kept tucked in the mass. It only took six or seven thorn wounds before he learned.

Kurama could feel the mazoku's lips staying toward his neck. "Slow down, Yusuke. While mating does not take as much planning as a human wedding, I would like ours to be more special than this. We deserve better than a spur of the moment bite on the couch, don't we?"

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

The kitsune wrapped his arms around Yusuke and smiled as Hiei flopped over the two of them. The fire demon blinked as he realized what he had around him. For a being who had never had any kind of family that didn't come to fear and loathe him, this sudden outpouring of affection was strange. Even stranger was the fact that he enjoyed and even craved it.

Hiei leaned down and pressed a kiss to the side of Yusuke's neck. "I love you too," he whispered in the mazoku's ear.

Kurama smiled wider and pretended like he hadn't heard. Even one as intuitive as he had not predicted this outcome for his life. As much as he hated being wrong, the former thief decided that sometimes it wasn't all that bad.

* * *


End file.
